


[Podfic] and your very flesh shall be a great poem

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Character Death, First Time, Grief/Mourning, M/M, NOT SHERLOCK OR JOHN, Not A Fix-It, Podfic, Post canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild.</p><p>He thinks about going to Sherlock, wrapping his arms around his slim body, holding him and comforting him in his terrible sorrow. But the distance between them feels like an ocean, like the expanse of the cold Atlantic between here and London, and he has no idea how to cross that vast chasm, or even if Sherlock wants him to.</p><p>They are here together, the two of them against the world a thousand miles from home-- but John suddenly sees that in a profound way, each locked inside their private grief, they’ve never been more alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [and your very flesh shall be a great poem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842644) by [CaitlinFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinFairchild/pseuds/CaitlinFairchild). 



  
  


can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/p8i9kja4yzqoqmj/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_01.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bwa5q5841sz4cnq/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_01.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/and-your-very-flesh-shall-be-a-great-poem-ch-01)



I don't know where this fic is going, but it's an incredible story so far, and I'm buckled in firmly for the ride. 

With much appreciation to CaitlinFairchild for writing such compelling stories and for giving me permission to record this one.

Also, thanks to my wonderful Beta listener (have a nice cuppa tea for that heart that was crushed on the floor)

Length: 32:59

Size: 30.1 MB

tiny bits of instrumental used between the different scenes, to help differentiate them ("The Violet Hour" by The Civil Wars, then shamelessly modified)


	2. Scranton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/snjd4i8pkbzpxxd/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_02.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1lgsn2t97ex67hl/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_02.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

I am lovin' this story! This is so fun (and funny, and dramatic, and intriguing, tossed with a sprinkle of gentle pining) and with such great (written) character voices for both Sherlock and John.

I have to abjectly apologize for my horrid fake Irish accent for the Original Male Character in this chapter. My only saving grace is that he's not really Irish, so perhaps a bad accent is forgivable.

Also, I didn't even try and do a Southern accent ... sorry.

Continuing appreciation for CaitlinFairchild for writing this story, and to my intrepid Beta listener, sw70, who gave up part of her weekend to provide me feedback

Length: 44:55

Size: 41.1 MB

tiny bits of instrumental used between the different scenes, to help differentiate them ("The Violet Hour" by The Civil Wars, then shamelessly modified)


	3. Philadelphia, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild

can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n6foyp0bn2undpk/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_03.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dcruhqze6f0vdez/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_03.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

And this fascinating story continues.... This chapter is luscious, so sweet and delicious. I hope you enjoy listening to it as much as I did recording it.

Much appreciation for the delightful CaitlinFairchild for creating this story, and to my incredible Beta listener, sw70, who still managed to find time to deal with me during an especially busy time in her life

Length: 54:07

Size: 49.5 MB

tiny bits of instrumental used between the different scenes, to help differentiate them ("The Violet Hour" by The Civil Wars, then shamelessly modified)


	4. Camden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nz05tgdeccyqieu/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_04.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k3k3uwngj9xs32l/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_04.mp3)



Reader's Notes:

And the hunt continues...

I'd love to hear from you if you're out there listening. Sorry it's taking me a while, the chapters get longer each time and I want to make sure to take the time to do this delicious story justice.

Continued praises and appreciation to CaitlinFairchild for her gift to us, and to my Beta, sw70, who amazes me with her patience and graciousness

Length: 1:01:05

Size: 55.9 MB

tiny bits of instrumental used between the different scenes, to help differentiate them ("The Violet Hour" by The Civil Wars, then shamelessly modified)


	5. Philadelphia, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild

Reader's Notes:

Whew! I did it. This is a long, glorious chapter. It was pretty intimidating to do – lots of different emotional notes all in a single hour and half long scene. I think Caitlin is quite brilliant how she incorporated so much complexity into this chapter and I very much enjoyed doing it.

So, presented without further ado, this chapter may be listened to 

  * On dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wamjm02ye4rqy65/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_05.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/bh5yi7mv0wpem40/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_05.mp3)



p.s. the fic rating was definitely earned in this chapter

Length: 1:31:14

Size: 83.5 MB

I’d love to hear from you if you’re out there listening. It’s a pretty isolating experience creating these things – just me and my microphone, and a long-distance Beta who, luckily, is happy to coo with me about this and the other line that we especially like.

Many thanks to CaitlinFairchild for this compelling fic, and to my Beta, sw70, who is an amazing partner on this journey

tiny bits of instrumental used between the different scenes, to help differentiate them ("The Violet Hour" by The Civil Wars, then shamelessly modified)


	6. Philadelphia, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild

can be listened to

  * On dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/55bmxttv6jvriq2/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_06.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5zjsas5giz41i78/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_06.mp3)



Length: 1:02:43

Size: 57.4 MB

and the story continues...

Much appreciation to CaitlinFairchild who spoils us with her gifts, and to sw70 who makes the time to Beta the recordings for me, and happily squees along with me. Special shoutout to karuna for especially liking the previous chapter ;)

tiny bits of instrumental used between the different scenes, to help differentiate them ("The Violet Hour" by The Civil Wars, then shamelessly modified)


	7. Camden, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild

can be listened to

  * On dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vnx50bfzcw3bm35/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_07.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1bmfd9xj2o2bsbw/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_07.mp3)



Length: 59:11

Size: 54.1 MB

and the story continues...

Much appreciation to CaitlinFairchild who can spin an intriguing tale, and to sw70, Beta buddy.

Kudo's and comments help give podfic'ers the strength to grow strong and thrive -- I think I'm going to need it to get ready for the next chapter!


	8. Williamstown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild

can be listened to

  * On dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/c7rjqszhxfp7pyq/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_08.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/apa5wjr9w6jimz1/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_08.mp3)



Length: 1:25:36

Size: 78.3 MB

Ummm, welcome to Porn Mountain? (author’s description of the chapter)

Special shoutout to sw70 for strapping on and performing Beta duties on Porn Mountain. Wait.....that didn't come out like I expected.


	9. Atlantic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild

can be listened to

  * On dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vlhczdztqqrpin5/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_09.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/n9eo2ao135l72w1/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_09.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/and-your-very-flesh-shall-be-a-great-poem-ch-09) (and yes, I've finally moved the whole thing over to SoundCloud, as well) 



Length: 1:34:04

Size: 86.1 MB

It's back! The boys are on the hunt! John is a BAMF! Enjoy. :)

Apologies for any mangling I did of the Spanish. sw70 helped me with it, but any mistakes are my own.

Gratitude to Caitlin for bringing her writing gifts to us all, and to my hard-working Beta, sw70

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	10. Atlantic City, Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b5z8wgfn0a8duqn/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_10.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ze7grbbyz66dyn5/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_10.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/and-your-very-flesh-shall-be-a-great-poem-ch-10)



Length: 1:59:26

Size: 68.1 MB

Reader's Notes:

Can you say drama? I knew you could. :)

Warnings for violence, injury, blood and death (reminder: Caitlin’s tags on the fic explicitly say NOT SHERLOCK OR JOHN).

Sorry about the delay, this is the longest chapter of this fic to date, clocking in at almost 2 hours long; which actually takes me about 40 hours of work to do. Appreciate any and all podficcing luv, btw – lost an ‘all things me’ subscriber, which is a bit demoralizing.

Much appreciation to CaitlinFairchild/author and sw70/beta


	11. The In-Between Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/23gu5qkyce6ri11/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_11.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w4rnpgav6240c3s/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_11.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/and-your-very-flesh-shall-be-a-great-poem-ch-11)



Length: 47:50

Size: 26.5 MB

Reader's Notes:

Given the cliffhanger nature of the previous chapter, I decided to take pity on y'all and get this one out as fast as possible. There. Now I'm completely up to date with this fic, as currently written. Apologies to the other podfic WIPs I have going who should have, by rights, been next, I'll get to you soon, my darlings.

Much appreciation to CaitlinFairchild/author and sw70/beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	12. Camden, Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jlo2x7b0q1dehbb/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_12.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ii6adsjnmyaehdb/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_12.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/and-your-very-flesh-shall-be-a-great-poem-ch-12)



Length: 1:11:19

Size: 83.7 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to CaitlinFairchild/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


	13. Camden, Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13 of "and your very flesh shall be a great poem", written by CaitlinFairchild

can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t24sa39wv3348p4/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_13.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zxtn3d5kq5yv862/and_your_very_flesh_shall_be_a_great_poem_ch_13.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/and-your-very-flesh-shall-be-a-great-poem-ch-13)



Length: 1:33:10

Size: 73.8 MB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much gratitude to CaitlinFairchild/author and sw70/beta.
> 
> If you're ever wondering where I'm at on any particular podfic WIP, I keep an updated status on each in the 'about' part of my tumblr page (bagofthumbs.tumblr.com)


End file.
